Wo Ai Ni
by RationalNonsense
Summary: What happened during the years leading up to Lord Shen committing genocide? Could the love of his life have partially been the cause of this atrocity?
1. Chapter 1

"How is he doing?" Lady Nuo asked.

"Good evening your Ladyship. He's certainly improving, every day that I teach him I can see he has been putting time and effort into the art outside of our lessons." Master Thundering Rhino replied. Lady Nuo smirked "Please call me Nuo. After all, we've known each other for nearly two decades. I'm pleased to hear that he is paying attention to your teachings. He certainly spends most of his time in his chambers." They both watched Shen practicing striking a tree repeatedly with throwing knives.

Master Thundering Rhino announced that the lesson had finished, with that Lady Nuo called to her son "Shen dear, I think it's time you have a wash before dinner. It's a busy day tomorrow and we will all need an early night." The young Lord packed the weapons away and placed them in the crate, Nuo and Shen bid Master Rhino goodnight and they headed to the palace. "Ah Ma told me a storm is blowing in, it certainly feels cold enough.", Lady Nuo placed her wing on Shen's back, he turned to her and smiled for it was nice to have his mothers reassuring touch for once. He cherished these moments as they were rare.

They stood on the steps leading up to the palace and both looked at the setting sun, "You know something Shen, I feel change in the air, this winter will be a harsh one but the spring will bring new things, great things, things to cherish forever." Lady Nuo turned to her son who smiled and replied, "I agree with you Mother, change is imminent."

xXx

"Change. Change. How do I change what they created? How do I get them to notice me?" Shen muttered to himself as he combined the chemical compounds necessary to produce a firework. "You know your parents love you and acknowledge you." Shen jumped, pulled the partitioning curtains shut and turned to face the Soothsayer who was standing in the doorway to his chambers with a smile plastered on her face. "There you are, you Old Goat!" Shen spat "I didn't even hear you walking down the hall." Her smile widened, she entered his room and stood beside him, "I know what you are doing. You have your fathers determination and your mothers wisdom, but most of all you have their love." with that she left.

He pulled the curtains apart, blew out the flames, dusted himself down and headed to the dining hall for dinner whilst thinking over and over that Ah Ma knew what he was up to. He just hoped that she had guessed wrong.

xXx

"So, Shen, how did your Cai Li Fo training go today?" Lord Jiao-Long asked, "It went well, I'm getting better with the throwing knives." Shen replied. "Your father used to lead thousands into battle. Once you're the ruler that will be your duty." Lady Nuo said to which Shen replied with a slight chuckle, "Yes. Amongst many other things.", "I wish I could teach you how to fight son, but unfortunately ever since those bandits climbed the palace walls…" He stopped and remembered how his wing had been broken, he never let on how exactly they had broken his wing but it had never fully healed no matter how many things Ah Ma had tried, "But anyway, I have my utmost faith in Master Thundering Rhino and I trust that he will teach you everything he knows."

Suddenly Lady Nuo stared at Shen's sleeve and noticed a small piece of ash, Lord Jiao-Long noticed it too and picked it off, "What is this? Care to explain?" he asked sternly, Nuo looked at Shen with disappointment, "Have you been in the Barracks again? What's his name? Lang is it?". Jiao-Long turned to her, "Lang? You mean the son of the general?", "Yes thats him dear." He glared at Shen "You know not to befriend any of our employees!" Before Shen could speak, his father had ordered the servants to clear the table, with that he promptly stood up and left, Lady Nuo said "I wasn't expecting him to act like that, but still you should know better." She then left and followed Jiao-Long who had long gone. Shen sighed and retired to his chambers hoping that the next day would bring better things.

xXx

Shen walked out onto the balcony, it was starting to snow, he breathed in the ice cold air and could see the streets of Gongmen City lit up with the lanterns adorning the streets. He wondered who would be at the offering ceremony tomorrow, the majority would be Pandas from the village within the province, the occasional Sheep or Pig, nothing new however, there never is.

He retired to bed, blew out the flame from the torch by his bed and climbed underneath the silk covers hoping of all things that his father wouldn't be still angry with him.

Unbeknownst to him there was someone traveling in this harsh weather who would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The gong sounded three times at dawn from the courtyard of the palace. Shen awoke to find the palace bustling with servants preparing for the offering ceremony taking place later on in the morning. He climbed out of bed, put on his casual robes and opened the doors to the balcony to find the city covered in snow. He felt the chill of what was the night air as he looked out at the rapidly changing sky.

The wolf guards were stationed on the palace walls as usual but the rest of them were running frantically around the courtyard preparing for the days event. Amongst them was Lang, next in line for the role of boss of the Wolf guards. Shen laughed as he saw his best friend trying to do his part to help but getting in the way of the other guards by slipping on the snow and ice. The young Lord then remembered his fathers comment about Lang at dinner last night and how the argument had escalated. Something told him that his father would still be in a rather foul mood.

Shen heard a knock at his door only to find his appointed maid standing with her head down waiting to be addressed. He smiled, "Miss.", her head snapped up, "My Lord, I bring you your formal robes for today. If I may, I have a message from Lady Nuo." Shen walked over to the small feline and took the robes from her paws "What was the message?", "Breakfast will be in 15 minutes. If this is any trouble I can have it brought to you." she replied politely. Shen declined the offer and thanked the maid, with that she bowed and walked off. He glanced down at the robes in his wings, made of the finest bright red silk in Gongmen Province with a Phoenix embroidered in gold thread on the back. He laid it out on his bed for later, changed into casual robes and proceeded to make his way to the dining hall.

Breakfast that morning was awkward. "Shen dear, did you sleep well?" Lady Nuo asked trying her hardest to break the silence, "Yes mother." Shen looked at her and they both looked at Jiao-Long. The most he did was make an assertive, stubborn cough without making eye contact with either of them. After that they continued eating in silence. At least half an hour had passed by until Shen announced "Mother, Father, I think it's about time I get ready for the ceremony." he couldn't bear the tension in the room any longer and his mother sensed it too, "Yes, I think it's about time we did that as well." She ordered the servants to clear the table and yet again Jiao-Long was off in a flash heading towards their chambers, his mother in tow.

xXx

The Wolf Guards were standing in full armour with spears in their paws either side of the red carpet leading up to the throne. The throne room was adorned with winter silk banners and red lanterns of the highest quality. It was nearing mid morning and Shen looked out across the courtyard at the peasants queuing up to enter the palace. He could see Pandas, Pigs and Sheep, he was right, there was no-one new. He stood there in his formal robes and sighed, he'd rather not go, it was just the same old mundane day in the life of a royal.

How it went on for hours politely smiling and accepting the offerings, although Shen did admit to himself that he enjoyed the infrequent lunatic that would appear at the ceremonies. He then heard footsteps, it was his maid again standing at the door, "My Lord, we are ready for you now. The ceremony is due to start." Shen nodded and she escorted him to the throne room. Outside the large wooden double doors leading into the throne room were two Wolf Guards. Shen listened to the signal to enter.

The guards inside the throne room slammed their spears in sync thrice on the ground. The General spoke in a booming voice "Enter the Royal Family of Gongmen City!" The wolves pushed the doors open and Shen entered with his parents walking in from the doors on the other side. They met and stood in front of the throne. All of the wolves got down on one knee until Lord Jiao-Long spoke "Rise. Let the ceremony begin."

The wolves stood to attention. With that the peasantry were allowed in, one by one they bowed and gave their offering. One wolf guard was appointed to collect the offerings of fabrics or food. Shen was stood next to his father who was also wearing a red robe. He could still sense the tension from last night but he knew it was all down to upholding the families reputation amongst society. It went on for what seemed like a life time. _So repetitive_ Shen thought, he was sure he would lose his voice after the ceremony was finished. It went on for so long that Shen had to keep reminding himself to stop slouching or rather Lang who was standing with the Wolf Guards kept reminding him.

Three long hours had gone by until finally the last commoner, a Panda had offered up a basket of goods. The doors closed with a loud thud. Lord Jiao-Long spoke again "The ceremony comes to a clo…", he was interrupted when the double doors swung back open, in rushed a figure wearing a rather torn black hooded cloak. Lady Nuo and Shen were both taken by surprise and had looks of absolute confusion plastered across their faces. Lord Jiao-Long on the other hand boomed "Stop where you are! Who are you?", the Wolves lowered their spears suddenly in defence towards the creature and it stumbled to the floor dropping the basket sending peaches flying and rice scattering the carpet amongst many other things.

The hood slipped off the head of the creature only to reveal a pied Peahen. Shen's beak dropped, he had never seen such a beautiful creature in his life, nor had he ever seen another peafowl with white feathers before and just when he thought she couldn't get any more beautiful she looked up towards him with piercing turquoise eyes. "M, my…name *cough* is Hǎiyáng Chéng. *cough cough* I come bearing gifts."

Lady Nuo knew it was frowned upon but she couldn't help herself. She rushed to the young Peahen's side and knelt down beside her. "I fear I am late." Hǎiyáng croaked, "No, you're on time." Nuo spoke softly and looked up at her husband who was glaring angrily at her. "I got attacked by bandits along the way." Hǎiyáng put her wing up against her face where she had a deep cut. "Fetch Ah Ma! NOW!" Lady Nuo ordered Lang who was now standing next to Shen having told the young Lord to "Snap out of it!".

He ran to fetch Ah Ma who within mere minutes was next to Hǎiyáng examining her cuts. "Not yet infected. Will need stitches." Hǎiyáng was shocked to find that the Goat had prized her beak open, "Common cold. Cough too. Nothing that medicine can't fix." Hǎiyáng shuddered remembering all the disgusting medicinal soups her grandmother would make. The young Peahen then winced and looked down at her left wing. She then looked towards Ah Ma for advice. "Not broken." The Soothsayer said whilst examining the wing, "Just badly sprained. You'll need to rest it for one, maybe two weeks." Lord Jiao-Long who was standing with the still astonished Shen suddenly spoke coldly towards them, "She can find a place to stay in the city." "No! She will stay on the Palace grounds under the care of Ah Ma until she has recovered. That is final." Nuo argued back.

Lady Nuo helped Hǎiyáng to her feet and ordered the guards to collect the produce that had spilled on the floor. They made their way to Ah Ma's hut out in the grounds and Lady Nuo left.

"Take a seat." Ah Ma pointed to her bed and Hǎiyáng sat respectfully on the edge. The Soothsayer then proceeded to prepare the medicine and soup. She then turned to face Hǎiyáng, "How did you get here?"

xXx

"You've got everything, right?" Liu asked. "Yup, sure have." Hǎiyáng replied to her mother whilst holding a basket full of the varied foods they had grown on their farm. "I'll really miss you. Stay safe." the pied peach peahen sobbed. Her father limped over to her with the aid of a walking stick. The blue Peacock then placed an old, worn dagger in her left wing, "This was your grandfather Yaozu's. He has fought many battles with it. It's a long journey and i'd feel safer if you had a form of defence." He then joked "Obviously we don't want you to kill anyone." They chuckled and Hǎiyáng tucked it away in the basket. "Thanks Dad."

Her grandmother Leong walked slowly over to her, "You have the necklace I gave you?" Hǎiyáng nodded and showed her grandmother the necklace made from beads of jade hidden under the black cloak. "Take good care of it my dear. I'm so proud of you and I know your grandfather would be too." Leong said as she smiled softly, "I will grandma." Hǎiyáng replied. Her younger brother Lok then ran up to her and gave her a hug, "I'll miss you." he sobbed, "I'll miss you too little brother, but i'll be back before you know it." He looked up at her, tears rolling down his face. "It'll feel weird without you around. I'll have no one to fight with." Hǎiyáng giggled and had to fight back the tears. Although they did argue she knew she would miss him a lot. She'd miss everyone equally.

This had been her home since she was born. Fuxiang was where she felt safe and to leave was a rather daunting prospect. Hǎiyáng had only heard briefly of Gongmen City and the Royal Family. To visit and meet the Royals was a different thing entirely.

Her father then put a wing on Lok's shoulder and her brother stepped back. Hǎiyáng then saw her friend Bo who couldn't hold back the tears any longer. The young Sable hugged Hǎiyáng and could barely get her words out, "I'll miss you so much, you have no idea." She stepped back to see Hǎiyáng also crying. Bo then wiped her tears away and composed herself enough to say "You owe me a game of Mahjong when you get back." They both giggled continuing to cry, "I'm going to miss you too and you betcha."

Her family bid her goodbye and wished her a safe journey. Bo walked Hǎiyáng to the edge of Fuxiang's farming district and watched her friend walk down the path until she disappeared into the mountains. _I'll really miss Fuxiang_ Hǎiyáng thought as she looked back at her hometown disappearing behind the Bamboo forest.

She had a long journey ahead of her and it was a rather daunting thing being away from her family for the first time in her life. This journey meant a lot to her family and it meant a lot to her too. The farm was the only thing that gave her family food and a roof over their heads and to get acknowledgement from the Royal family of Gongmen City would be an honour and a privilege. Hǎiyáng would never have thought that she would be walking to the other side of Gongmen province when she was only 19 years old but regardless she was happy to help her family.

Her thoughts occupied her and before she knew it the sun was setting. Her stomach rumbled, _there must be somewhere around here I can eat. Hǎiyáng don't be an idiot. You're in the middle of the woods_ she thought. She walked until she saw a wooden building, there were lights on inside. She approached and put her hood up. Hǎiyáng hadn't been entitled to an education, she grew up in a family with little money but they taught her to have a great deal of common sense. Outside the entrance she looked up to see a sign which read The Great Dragon Bar. Her stomach rumbled again, this time louder. With her wits about her she ventured inside with hopes of getting some food.

She pushed the door open and was met with the stares of some rather unpleasant creatures. Snow Leopards, Clouded Leopards, Wolves and Bearcats as far as the eye could see. She kept her head down and her hood up and headed to the bar. The place was dimly lit and had an awful damp smell mixed with that of a brewery. She squeezed in between two Leopards who were each having separate rather heated drunken debates with what Hǎiyáng assumed were their friends.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked. "Do you have food?" Hǎiyáng replied to the Lynx. "Yeah. Rice or Noodles?", the feline asked Hǎiyáng with a judgemental expression on her face. "Noodles please." The young peahen replied. "To drink?", she asked with the same expression, "oh, tea please." The lynx laughed at Hǎiyáng's reply, "It's a bar love, alcohol or nothing. What are you having?" before Hǎiyáng could reply the bartender had handed her a drink, she then looked at the cat with a confused expression, "It's Baijiu. This one's on the house but only because I want to know what you're doing here. Odd to see a Peahen in here. So tell me what's your name and what brings you here?" Whilst drinking the Baijiu Hǎiyáng explained that she was headed to Gongmen City for the winter offering ceremony. They exchanged names and she learnt that the bartenders name was Zhong.

Eventually she was served the noodles and ate up whilst continuing to chat to the Lynx in between dishing out alcohol. "Thats interesting," Zhong said as the barflies in their groups started to leave, "the Royal family. Famous for creating fireworks. Shame about their son though if the rumours are true." she continued to which Hǎiyáng replied with curiosity, "What rumours?", "Their son Lord Shen apparently has an obsession with fireworks. Started a couple of years back, or at least thats what i've heard. Bad omen I reckon, born with all white feathers." Hǎiyáng stayed silent in thought before saying "Well, i'm sure it's not true considering most rumours are false." She tried to hide her white feathers as much as possible. She was glad to have left her hood up, she wasn't sure what Zhong would've thought about her being pied.

Zhong cleared the glass and bowl, "There's a room upstairs if you need a place to stay." Hǎiyáng accepted the offer, paid for the meal and headed upstairs. The room was dimly lit with one small lantern, it wasn't much but nor was the rest of the bar. There was a hole in the ceiling, she looked out to see that it was starting to snow and hoped that it wouldn't hinder her progress the next day as she had planned to get to Gongmen City by nightfall.

She placed the basket down on the floor and removed her cloak and climbed into bed, it wasn't as comfortable as her bed at home but she was so tired it didn't matter. Hǎiyáng blew out the flame in the lantern and hoped her family was safe back in Fuxiang. Soon she was asleep and dreamt about what Gongmen City would be like.

The next morning she awoke to the chill of the air rushing in through the hole in the ceiling. She climbed out of bed, put her cloak back on and grabbed the basket and headed downstairs. Zhong was nowhere to be seen. Hǎiyáng left a note reading 'Thank you for your hospitality, it was most appreciated. With thanks, Hǎiyáng Chéng.'

She stepped outside, there was snow on the ground, only a couple of inches and nothing that would severely hinder her journey. The peahen didn't know when she would get her next meal but tried not to think about that so she left and trudged through the snow. Yet again she had her thoughts and vivid imagination to occupy her.

Time was passing quickly as she walked the many miles to the city. The sun was near to setting and the scenery was changing as she left the mountains behind. Soon she came to a small stream, she was so thankful, at last something to drink. Hǎiyáng scooped the water up in her wings and drank, it felt so refreshing. She sat down for a few minutes to rest and admire her surroundings but soon she heard strange noises that sounded vaguely like growling. _Stop being so stupid_ Hǎiyáng thought as the noises seemed to get closer. Her instinct told her to move so she collected her things and ran as though she was being chased, there was certainly no way of her flying and getting the goods to the city intact.

Soon the growls got louder and she could hear the sound of multiple footsteps. She felt sick with fear, her heart was beating so fast it felt as though it was going to rip out of her chest. Soon she felt a lump in her throat and was fighting back tears as she ran faster and faster. The forest felt as though it was closing in around her.

Within seconds she was pounced on and pushed to the floor, she landed on her wing awkwardly and felt the bones crunch. The snow was so cold against her face and neck. She turned round to face four South China Tigers all closing in on her from each direction. "What do you want?" Hǎiyáng whimpered still lying on the ground. "The basket! The necklace too!" The apparent leader of the group shouted.

Hǎiyáng's hood was down and revealed her grandmothers necklace. Still in shock she tried to produce an assertive "No." but instead it came out as another whimper. The group of Tigers all chuckled. Hǎiyáng remembered how much getting to the ceremony meant to her family, then it clicked, she remembered her father had given her the dagger. She had no fighting experience nor did her father ever intend for her to have to use it.

She mustered up all the strength she could and reached for it in the basket with her good wing. She grabbed it, turned around and flew up and was met with a swipe across the head from one of the bandits. Hǎiyáng fell to the floor, her cheek was bleeding where she had been scratched but this only angered her more. Yet again she flew towards the Tigers clawing with her feet and stabbing with the dagger. Her wing was really throbbing now but she managed to push back the pain. Eventually she struck one of the bandits across the face with the sharp blade and the creature fell to the floor in agony.

Hǎiyáng felt sick again and the lump in her throat felt as though it was growing. The other three closed in on her again. The fight went on for hours until it was pitch black and only the moon was providing light in the forest. Hǎiyáng eventually ended up injuring all of the Tigers although she didn't quite know how she managed it. Her cloak was torn. She picked up her basket, cleaned the dagger in the snow and left them behind writhing on the floor in pain.

 _What have you done Hǎiyáng? What have you done?_ She thought as she walked the last few miles to the city. The cold air was making her cough and she started getting a sore throat, her entire body ached with exhaustion. It was just the last of the adrenaline from the fight that kept her going.

It must've been an hour before she reached the city. It was so busy, she walked amongst the many citizens of all different species. Lanterns were lit above the streets, the smell of food coming from every direction but Hǎiyáng wasn't focused on any of that. All she wanted to do was sleep.

She found a small hotel for the night, paid and was shown her room. She placed the basket down and managed to take her cloak off. She fell onto the bed and was asleep within seconds.

Usually Hǎiyáng was awake early but due to last nights events this wasn't the case. She woke up with half an hour to spare until midday. She sat bolt upright and jumped out of bed, her wing throbbed and she hoped it wasn't broken. She looked at the direction of the sun _Oh Hǎiyáng you utter birdbrain!_ She thought as she realized the ceremony was due to finish at midday. She put on her cloak as quickly as she could manage with her good wing and picked up the basket. Hǎiyáng rushed out of the hotel and into the street.

She looked at the palace looming over the city and ran through the streets praying she wouldn't be late. Eventually she got to the bottom of the steps leading up to the palace wall, composed herself and hid the dagger in the waist band of the robes underneath her cloak. She walked up the steps towards the guards and announced her presence at the palace whilst showing them what was in the basket. They allowed her in and she walked across the courtyard and into the palace. She then looked up "Ugh, stairs." She muttered to herself. Hǎiyáng managed to run up the stairs to the throne room and the guards swung the doors open for her.

xXx

"I don't know how I made it." Hǎiyáng said as she finished explaining her journey. "You are strong and you care about your family." The Soothsayer said as she handed Hǎiyáng another bowl of medicinal soup. Her wing was now bandaged up and in a sling and the deep cut on her cheek had been cleaned. "I'd like it if you stayed here for the next few days so I can monitor your health. Rest. You've been through a lot." Ah Ma said as she looked at Hǎiyáng sat on the bed.


End file.
